


Momma Ardyn

by roshytsunami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: One-shot on if Ardyn was a very unique mother.





	Momma Ardyn

Honestly, he’s beginning to imagine what another five or so years chained under a mountain in the middle of Niflheim under strenuous torture might have done for him sanity wise. Of course, he’s not sane right now, he’s intelligent enough to see that in sparing a moment of clarity but listening to this man, no blonde ignoramus talk about conquering Insomnia for an ego boost is just practically insane.

The man is a genius in some respects when it comes to genetics and using scourge individuals for his advancements. The typical capitalist smooth-talking genius of telling his people he is looking for a cure for the scourge when in actuality he’s using the infected to improve his own gains. Genius but not uncommon for most greedy human individuals. Ardyn has seen worse and been dealt with worst humans with a sword in his back quite literally.

“Ardyn have you heard a word I just said,” asks the blonde staring at the taller man hair uncontrolled in his crazed under the surface boiling fury.

“Of course, Verstael whatever gave the impression I was not listening to such an intriguing prospect.”

“You seemed to be lost,” he stammers before regaining his momentum. “However, as I was saying there are too many variables with these random subjects I have acquired.”

“You mean your people,” he grins.

“No subjects, they are no longer people once they sign their names on that paper. Either way, their genetics are too different, and it makes for poor analyzation, so I’ve decided why not use the best specimen here…myself. Well clones of myself,” he nearly pisses himself with excitement.

“How sentimental,” Ardyn sneers making Verstael face fall. “Oh, it is a wonderful idea just a bit too much of a son overcoming the father nonsense?”

“I never said they would be smart. What use would that serve if they became smart enough to overthrow their own father in some morbid way? The first batch was horrible. Completely human and normal. Most didn’t survive the addition of the demon genetics. That was about the same time the labs were infiltrated. The one they stole must have died or killed them…either way, it’s in the past and this is the future,” he smiles walking down the hallway with Ardyn at his side. “I present to you the first Magitek,” he gestures to the cage filled room of half-formed humans with metal fused to their skin and bones.

“Now it might seem a bit rough, but we found not securing the devices before adding the demon genetics resulted in never being able to insert those devices. Those had to be euthanized but isn’t this grand Ardyn!”

Ardyn looks at the creatures locked in the cages. Some are chewing on their own hands drooling, no sign of intelligent thought apparent. “Forgive me Verstael but what is the point of having a drooling idiot at your beck and call? I thought that position was reserved for your scientists,” he teases.

“They are not all drooling messes,” he says straightening his coat before typing the code to open one of the cages. He glares at the MT in the cage and curls his finger as if summoning a pet. “Come here er 1357.”

The MT looks at the man confused before turning to look at the man with the wavy purple hair arms crossed.

“1357 come here now!”

The MT shivers at the tone and limps over towards the shouting man keeping an eye on the man with purple hair.

“Unacceptable this one needs to be terminated- “

“Oh come now Verstael it’s just a slight limp. No reason to get so bent out of shape,” he grins.

“If you find it so agreeable then you can have it. 1357 this is your owner now greet him properly,” he says waving his hands in the air frustrated. He storms off not able to handle talking to Ardyn anymore.

1357 looks over at the man with purple hair tilting their head back to get a better look. The man doesn’t appear to be angry or angry like the blonde one.

“Oh no do not give me that look 1357. I have seen that look before. You are nothing but a wasted experiment that was saved from the trash. Do you understand me,” he says kneeling at the clone’s level.

The clone reaches over and tugs on the man’s purple hair and gasps. It is real. The purple hair is real how can this be?!

Ardyn sighs, “yes that is my hair and it hurts when you pull darling.”

1357 tugs his hair and points at Ardyn’s grinning.

“Oh no darling purple would not be your color. Blonde suits you,” he comments wondering if this creature can even understand him.

It’s answered soon enough when said subject 1357 nods their head and begins to examine the clothing on Ardyn. 1357 puckers it’s lips in concentration before biting their finger until blood flows and drawing on the clean pristine sleeve with their darken demon infected blood.

“Oh does that make it look better?”

1357 nods their head smiling.

“Oh well I suppose I did need some color to these robs but perhaps next time a pen or marker might be more suitable,” he states only earning a confused look from 1357. “Hmm well, this simply won’t do I’m supposed to either throw you to the incinerator or take you in? Perhaps this could be a fun game we play with your absent father,” he grins.

1357 doesn’t understand a word Ardyn said and smiles.

“Oh yes, a wonderful game.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ardyn sighs seeing 1357 or Quicksilver as he likes to be called now try to scan a screaming half-demon turned escape subject. The subject use to be a woman used in the fertilization process of providing clones of Verstael. Honestly, any woman able to carry forth such a spawn must have the power of the gods. Either way, she had been infused with said demon blood to see if it would be quicker to infect a growing fetus rather than wait a year for the babe to be stable and then infect them. Unfortunately, Verstael missed biology 101 on female reproduction and how blood between the mother and baby was shared consistently so the mother turned before the fetus could survive. Lovely little process and his darling angel was trying to scan her before killing her.

“Angel how many times must I tell you,” he says drawing the attention of the demon towards himself.

The half-turned demon charges at him leaving Quicksilver buried in the snow. Ardyn grins baring his teeth as the dark scourge fills his veins turning his skin into a black vine mixture of tissue and scourge. The creature does not pause in its steps and attacks Ardyn doing little more than making the man angry. In less than five seconds the creature is thrown on the grown and lifeforce drained by Ardyn’s hands.

Ardyn looks over at Quicksilver dusting their helmet of snow. He sighs “kill first then scan the body later. It’s not as if as you were born yesterday…oh well perhaps you were,” he chuckles. It has only been a few days since he decided raising a MT to be used against Verstael at a later date might come in handy.

Quicksilver looks up at Ardyn whimpering. “Oh, don’t be sad darling you’ll get another chance to kill again. Cheer up,” he says patting them on the head.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training one MT to be disposed of is one thing. Quicksilver had grown on him. The MT might be a little slow but is charming in their own bloodthirsty way. He hadn’t been expecting to save another one so soon. This one was nearsighted, a defective MT one could assume but Quicksilver had huffed and growled using very few words it knew to vouch for the pitiful MT that he had caved. Ardyn ruler of the once-prosperous Lucis and immortal spawn of demons had caved for the one MT.

Poor thing was learning how to shoot and failed multiple times. Of course, why not have the deadly MT shoot him. He can regenerate easily enough and a closer target to shoot should make it easier for this newly “adopted” MT.

Unfortunately said MT did not think this plan was that great and nervously fired the first bullet into Ardyn’s leg. Ardyn had egged them on asking to be shot and well now they had failed and would be forced to be disassembled for serving no purpose.

The MT watches Ardyn regenerate his leg while walking towards them and sniffles whipping their nose. Another reason to be decommissioned use of emotions.

Ardyn stands above the MT who is shaking in their metal boots.

“I’m not angry, just disappointed,” he states the worst thing anyone can hear from one who cares for another. Ardyn pats the MT’s head and smiles, “Don’t aim for the legs, aim for the head. Now try again sweetums.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So maybe he should have kept the whole I’m going to kill the King of Lucis a secret from Verstael. He was already getting a headache from the man’s screaming nonsense into his headpiece. He didn’t need to listen to such a little man any more. He pulls the piece from his head and tosses it towards the ground stomping his boot of the device with a satisfying crunch.

He hears screaming coming down from the ally and warps instantly to said area and smiles at the sight. Quicksilver and the newly acquired MT who could not see well were demolishing a troop of Kingsglaive. He could not be a prouder…provider? Hmm, what word could he use to describe his position? He wasn’t sure but he couldn’t be prouder of his two MTs.

The one un-named as of now MT approaches him dragging a bleeding carcass with bloodstains from his face down to his boots grinning.

“Oh, and what has my sweetie brought for me today.” He looks down at the demolished what was once human body and chuckles. The MT snaps off the wrist of Kingsglaive and offers it to Ardyn humming contently. “Oh, is that a Kingsglaive severed hand how charming.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verstael was a little more than angry. Ardyn could hazard a guess he was more than past the boiling point but honestly what did this man expect? Verstael was thinking too low. Instead of having the king beg for mercy and go through the whole dialogue of will he or won’t he why not just end the bloodline and conquer the land that way? Easier done and you have power.

Currently, the king of Lucis from his brother’s loins was as weak as a babe trying to drool on his boots. He sighs taking in the sights a moment or two when he feels the presence of the gods. Oh, what have they come to do now?

He looks over at the growling MT and scolds them lightly. “Darling don’t chew on King Lucis’s legs he needs them…for now.” He states before turning his attention back to the threat before him. Bahamut king of the assholes of the gods.


End file.
